


Through the Blur

by EerieBarbarian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Forced Marriage, Ginny Weasley Bashing, M/M, Marriage Law Challenge, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EerieBarbarian/pseuds/EerieBarbarian
Summary: The ministry has enacted a marriage law and given everyone one month to get married or be matched by the ministry. Hermione, with the help of Draco and Theo Nott, brew a potion to help them see their most compatible match.





	Through the Blur

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I'm not very happy with this one. It started as one thing and turned into another. Oh well, tomorrow's another prompt. 
> 
> As per usual. I do not own these characters. They belong solely to J.K Rowling. I merely created the situation.

Harry was fidgeting. They all were. They sat there, waiting impatiently while the lower years were sent to bed for the night. The seventh years and returning eighth years were waiting for the headmistress to address them. They were unaware that it would be the minister addressing them. 

Kingsley Shacklebolt looked weary as he emerged from the alcove the first years usually entered from. He stepped up next to Professor McGonagall and the two shook hands. Looking at the returning students, he smiled sadly. 

"I'm so happy to see so many of you returning to finish your education," Kingsley started. "There will, however, be some very big changes this year. We all know that there were a great many losses in our community because of the war. The majority of the Wizengamot members," Kingsley said in a disgusted tone, implying that he wasn't part of the majority, "has decided to enact a marriage law. Every unmarried member of wizarding Britain has one month to get married to the person of your choice or you will be matched with someone compatible. They hope to see positive population growth by the end of this school year." 

Shouts of outrage erupted amongst the students. 'They can't do this!' 'This isn't what we fought for!' Voices carried over each other, many students red with anger. Most quieted down when Seamus Finnegan stood on the Gryffindor table. "And what about those of us that aren't interested in witches?" he bellowed across the hall. "I won't marry a witch!"

Professor McGonagall stepped forward and lifted her hand. Everyone quieted quickly. "Mr. Finnegan. Please be so kind as to not put your feet where people take their meals." Seamus jumped down, sitting next to Dean Thomas. "For years, witches and wizards have had ways to reproduce without conventional methods. If you wish to marry a wizard, you can still have children. A couple that's magically compatible usually doesn't need the spells because the magic creates its own way." 

Chatter erupted again at this news. It took awhile before everyone calmed down again. When they did, McGonagall sent them to their shared common room to take in this new information. 

It took Hermione a week to give up. She had went through so many books and scrolls, but there was no way out. They'd all have to get married. She switched her attention to a compatibility potion. If she had to marry, it would be to someone that was perfect for her. 

There was a space in their common room for brewing potions. Brewing publicly caused Hermione to gain the attention of several curious snakes. Theo Nott started to hover around Hermione to the point that she eventually put him to work helping with the complicated potion. 

"What exactly are you doing over there, Granger," Draco asked casually.

"Taking control of my fate," she muttered. "If I do this right, everyone will look blurry until the potion wears off. Everyone except the person I'm most compatible with, that is." Several students were confused to see Malfoy and Hermione being cordial to one another. But they had formed a tentative truce as part of Draco's probation over the summer when he had taken Muggle studies tutoring sessions with Hermione. 

"I'll help if I can have some," Draco said. He hated to agree with the bushy haired girl, but he could see the advantages of being proactive. 

"Come on over," she said, gesturing broadly to her brewing station. 

Harry and Ron sat by the fire, playing wizards chess. "If you were paying attention, you wouldn't be losing so badly," Ron told Harry. 

"I am paying attention," Harry grumbled. "And I usually lose to you." 

"You've won before and you're paying attention to Malfoy, not chess." Ron took one of Harry's bishops. "If you're going to play the Malfoy obsession game this year, please leave me out of it. I'm quite fine with ignoring the pointy git." 

"I heard that!" Draco called across the common room. 

"I don't particularly care," Ron shouted back. Taking one of Harry's knights, he shook his head. His sister was heading towards them and he knew it wouldn't end well. "Shove off, Ginny."

"You shove off," was the reply from the feisty redhead. "I need to speak with Harry."

"I'm busy," Harry mumbled, rolling his eyes. He had no desire to speak to his ex girlfriend and he had a good idea of what she wanted. 

"Harry, be serious for a moment," Ginny said, ignoring Harry's mumbled 'I can't be Sirius because he's dead.' She plowed on as if he hadn't spoken. "I think we should give this a go. We were good together. We could…"

"No," Harry interrupted. "No, no, no. Absolutely fucking not." He stood so suddenly that he knocked the chess set over. 

"Who's better for you than me?" Ginny asked, looking hurt. 

"Me, for one," Ron said. "Hermione. Neville, Luna, Charlie," Ron's voice steadily increased as he stood between his sister and his best friend. "Theo, Blaise. Fucking Malfoy is better for him than you," he shouted, drawing surprised stares from around the room. "Anyone that actually knows him. You don't even like Harry. You love the idea of the person you think he should be. You'll both be miserable together. Leave him alone." 

Ginny, in her hurt and anger, pulled her wand shoving it under Ron's chin. Her hand was shaking and the room was silent. She was so focused on Ron that the body bind spell took her completely by surprise. Everyone looked around to see who would dare cast against Ginny Weasley. 

"You Gryffindors are an explosive lot," Pansy Parkinson said, levitating Ginny over to a sofa. She stroked the girl's hair and tucked it behind her ear. "I think you need to calm down a bit, darling. Maybe Granger can help you with that temper like she did Draco?" 

It took a little over a week for Hermione and the two Slytherins to finish the potion. They had little more than a week before the ministry officials came to force the binding spells on them. The odd trio waited until the common room was packed to try the potion. 

As they dipped their spoons, Draco chanced a look at Harry. He wasn't surprised to see the other man staring back. "Bottoms up," Theo muttered next to him. 

The dose they were taking wouldn't last long so they planned to look around quickly. Hermione looked to Ron first. She wasn't surprised to see that he was blurry. After a quick look around, she saw Theo. He was staring at her with a shy smile on his face. She could see him perfectly. 

Draco, at first, thought the potion had gone wrong. He was still looking at Harry. And Harry had not changed at all. He looked around the room, everyone was blurred. It was like looking at people through a glass of water, but Harry was still perfectly clear. As he stared at the other man, Harry smiled at him. Looking as if he'd just won a prize. 


End file.
